Feudal Era: Mamodo Battle
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Inuyasha rescues a Zela ( a female version of Gash) in his forest, and unknowingly becomes her bookkeeper. Now Inuyasha must find out the mystery of her, and where she came from. But how will they fare in the Mamodo Battle to see who becomes the next Underworld King? This battle will be something they never experienced before as they gain new friends and enemies along the way.
1. The Mysterious Girl in Inuyasha's Forest

**(A/N: This a rewritten version of Gash Bell in the Feudal Era. I'm cancelling my other Gash Bell Fanfiction, and replacing it with this. Zela (a female version of Gash) paired up with our favorite red clad, sword wielding, half-dog demon hero. Some of the characters of Gash Bell may have different genders than the original, just for a warning, and also have a slight personality change, too. Remember, all the spells will be the Japanese version of it. Anyway, I don't own Gash Bell or Inuyasha. Here we go, and please enjoy!)**

* * *

A Mysterious Girl in Inuyasha's Forest

Inuyasha and his group of misfits were all resting in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome were in another argument. "I have to go home, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I'm out of supplies, and I have an important test in three days, and I got to study for it!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "We don't have time to waste Kagome! We have to get the jewel shards before Naraku does, or do you not care about that anymore?"

"I do care, and I also care about my future in MY time." Kagome felt the strong need to sit him, but held it back. She tried a different approach. "Plus if I go back I can bring more ramen for you." His ears perked up at this.

"Feh, fine." He got up, slightly startling Kagome. "Aren't you going home," he glowered. "C'mon on, we can't have you going alone with demons nearby." Kagome smiled.

"Right. Thank you, Inuyasha." The half-dog demon just scoffed and left the hut with Kagome behind him. The others just shook their heads.

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to a clearing the latter was thinking about how easily her favorite half-demon let her go so easily. She looked to the side, and blushed. He really was handsome. She sighed because he'll will never fill the same way about her because he was in love with another woman. The schoolgirl noticed him sniffing around. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"I smell blood, and a demon nearby," he answered. He crouched down in front of her. "Get on," he commanded. She climbed on his back, and raced off to the source.

Soon they came upon a lizard demon about to devour an unconscious girl who was no older than six or seven years old. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha claws glowed yellow as he slashed the demon, leaving nothing of it left. Kagome jumped of his back to check on the girl. She was wearing a sky blue sundress, not something you find in this time, which got Kagome to wonder if she's from her time. The girl also had shoulder length golden blonde her with a floral headband, and matching wristband on her right arm, and blue shoes. Her clothes were short of tattered though, and she was badly injured. She was also holding onto a mysterious red book. "We have to get here to Kaede, and fast!" Kagome said urgently. Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. Kagome climbed on his back again, and he picked up the little girl bridle style, and took off as inhuman speed towards Kaede's hut.

* * *

When they got there it was sundown. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were surprised to see them back. "Kagome? I thought you said you were going home for a few days?" Sango asked. "What changed your mind?"

"Was it stupid Inuyasha?" Shippo accused. He immediately shut up when said person sent him a death glare.

"No, everyone," Kagome said. "I was about to leave when me and Inuyasha came across a little girl being attacked by a demon. Inuyasha saved, but she's still badly injured."

"Let me see this girl. Set her down there," Kaede instructed. **(A/N: I'm not good at doing Kaede's speech or voice, however you want to call it. Sorry. Bare with it. Please forgive me.) **When Inuyasha sent her down, Kaede inspected her wounds. "She will be fine, after I treat her injuries. There is nothing fatally serious. It could be about two or three more days before she can be up and about." Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief," she said. Everyone went on about their day while Kaede went to treat the girl's injuries. Kagome decide to go home after breakfast tomorrow because it was getting late to go anywhere. Kaede called everyone in after she was finished.

"How is she, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"She's doing fine, Miroku," the old lady said. "All she needs is to rest now. I also believe that she may be a demon."

"A demon?" Inuyasha said. "What makes you say that, you old hag?" Kaede ignored his last comment, and continued.

"She has tiny horns on her head. They are hidden by her hair."

Everyone went around the girl as Kaede parted her hair out-of-the-way to reveal her hidden horns. Everyone gasped. "I didn't sense anything demonic about her," Miroku said.

"Me either." Inuyasha shook his head. "I didn't smell anything at all from her."

"Kaede?" Kagome called.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you see anything about that strange book she holds onto that might give us a clue about where she's from?" The old woman just shook her head.

"No, child. She would let me touch the book."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Everytime I get near it, she pulls the book closer to her, and hold it more firmly as if her life depends on it," she explained. Everyone was shocked by that news, and were even more curious about the red book now. It was getting late, and everyone decided to go asleep. In the middle of the night, Inuyasha woke up to a slight sobbing sound, and the scent of tears. It wasn't coming from Kagome, much to his relief. On closer inspection, it was coming from the little girl he saved earlier that day. He didn't know what came over him when he picked he up, and went back to his place against the wall as he set her down on his lap.

Shhh! Stop crying!" he whispered soothingly also surprising himself. He must be getting soft he thought. The girl quieted down as he whipped away her tears. Inuyasha closed his eyes, and went back to his light slumber. What he failed to notice was the red book starting glowing brightly, signaling the start of something new.

* * *

(**A/N: There you go! I hoped you liked it! I'm sorry if Inuyasha is OOC. I had to make it to where he ends up being Zela's bookkeeper someway, or another. But they don't know that yet, or about the Mamodo battle until later. I wonder how this will affect the them later on, especially Inuyasha, now that he unwillingly got himself into a battle like never before? I wonder how he will fare in this and the fight against Naraku? Well, we won't find out until we read now, will we? Thanks for reading please read and review!)**


	2. Zela: The Underworld Lightning Girl

Zela: The Lightning Girl from the Underworld

Three days later the little demon girl woke up. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She looked around to see a seven figures around her, and that she was in a hut. A man had long silver hair, white dog ears, and wearing red clothing, another man was in monk clothing, a woman in a pink kimono and green skirt, another woman in a green and white school uniform, a fox child, a two tailed cat, and an old lady wearing priestess clothing with an eye patch. She immediately scooted back against the wall. "Who are you people?" she asked, slightly frightened. The girl in the school uniform approached her.

"It's okay," she said in a reassuring voice. "We're not going to hurt you. You're safe here with us."

"Who are you?" the girl asked, less scared now. She just smiled.

"I'm Kagome," she introduced herself. "That's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara." She pointed to each person as she said their names. "What's your name?" The girl thought long and hard, like she was really concentrating.

"Ze-Zela," she announced after sometime.

"Zela, do you remember what happened?"

"I-I was walking through a forest when a demon showed up, and suddenly attacked me from nowhere. Thank you for saving me." Zela bowed to Kagome, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"No! No!" she said, waving her arms in front of here. "I didn't do anything! Inuyasha's the one who saved you!"

"Oh!" Zela turned to him. "Thank you, Inuyasha!"

"Keh!" He turned his head away in slight embarrassment. "There's no need to thank me kid."

"Well, we should probably get you back home," Sango said.

"Home?" Zela said confused. They were all surprised by her confusing.

"Yeah, we're going to take you home," Shippo said. "Sure you know where you live, right? You're parents must be so worried."

"I don't have a home," she said, becoming instantly sad.

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. "Surely you must know where you live. What about your parents?"

"I really don't know my parents. So matter where I go, I'll…I'll just be all alone." Everyone immediately felt sorry for her. Kaede then got an idea.

"Let me see that red book you carry, child," she said.

"You mean this?" Zela pointed to the book she didn't realize she was holding. Kaede nodded her head, and Zela handed it over to her.

"What are you looking for, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked as she was flipping through the pages of the book.

"I'm trying to see if there's anything in this book that might tell us where this child came from," she explained. "But I can't seem to read this for some reason." She came across a page that was different colored letters. She gasped.

"What is it Kaede?" Kagome asked.

"This page seems to be different. The color of the characters are different, but yet I still can't read it."

"Really me see. It could be a book from my time. I might be able to read it." Kaede handed the book over to Kagome. The schoolgirl started to sweat drop cause she couldn't read it either. "I can't read it either!" she said in defeat.

"Let me see, Kagome," Sango said. The demon slayer couldn't read it either, as well as Miroku and Shippo.

"C'mon! Can't any of you read that damn book!" Inuyasha complained. Kagome huffed.

"I like to see you read it, Inuyasha!" she challenged.

"Feh!" He picked up the red book, and opened it. "I can read," he said. Everyone just stared in shock.

"Well? What does it say, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah! Hurry up and tell us!" Shippo said, getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved them off. The half-demon looked closer at the book. "It says…the first spell…Zakeru!" Immediately a lightning came out of Zela's mouth. They all ducked out-of-the-way to avoid the blast. It blow up part of Keade's hut.

"What the hell was that?!" Inuyasha yelled. Zela regains consciousness.

"Wow! You can shoot lightning?" she asked in amazement. "Do it again, Inu-oniichan!" **(A/N: I'm not good with Japanese. I just did this because, to me, it sounds better than 'big brother, Inuyasha.) **They all stared at here in shock.

"Doesn't she realized she's the one that shot that lightning out of her mouth?" Sango whispered to the others.

"What do you mean, big brother?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed.

"Inuyasha is big brother because Inuyasha has a good heart, and is kind. He also saved me," she finished, hugging him and flashing him a smile. Inuyasha just 'fehed' and turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I think you got all wrong, Zela," Shippo said.

"Hmm?" The girl stared him in confusion.

"Inuyasha is very cruel. He's mean and vicious, and doesn't have an ounce of kindness in his body." When Shippo finished his speech he got an award. A fist to the head courtesy of Inuyasha. "See…you call this kind," the fox kit said, holding his head in pain. Kagome sighed.

"Well, how about we go to the hot springs to take a bath?" she suggested. "Zela, you're welcome to come, too. I'm sure you need one also."

"Okay." When she followed them out of the hut, she noticed Shippo following after them. "Why are you following us, Shippo?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"What? I'm going to the hot springs with you guys," he answered.

"No! No!" Zela said as she shook her head vigorously.

"Why not, Zela?" Kagome asked.

"Why? WHY? Because he's a BOY! I'm a girl…we are girls! It's not right! If Shippo wants to bath, he should go in with Inu-oniichan and Miroku cause their boys, too.

"Now, now, Zela," Miroku said, trying to calm down the girl. "Sometimes boys and girls can do stuff together like this…," Being the pervert he was he groped Sango's butt.

"YOU PERVERTED MONK…!" Before Sango could slap him senseless, Zela already beat her the punch. "I-I can't breath," he gasped out as she was comically strangling him.

"Don't you know it's inappropriate. touch a lady where she doesn't want you too?!" she yelled as she continued holding him in a choke hold. Inuyasha and everyone else stared shocked and amazed at her temper. Shippo looked slightly terrified. After a few minutes they managed to pull her away from Miroku. Kagome, Sango, and Zela went to take their baths. They returned a couple of hours later, and then the boys including Shippo went to asked their baths. When they returned they all ate dinner, and went to asleep. They all got this vibe that their journey to find all the jewel shards to about to take a turn. For better or for worse…they don't know.

* * *

**(A/N: Phew, done with this chapter. I know what you're all thinking. Yes Zela has some of Tio's personality and some of Gash's, but she has her own, too. They only thing of Tio's personality she has is her fearsome temper, which will be shown in later chapters, and to comically strangle people who anger her. And the only thing she has of Gash's is her obsession of yellowtail, eating it, and also his attacks. Everything else is her own. I'm sort of stressing out on how to make this between a Mamodo Battle, defeating Naraku, and finding the jewel shards. Please PM me, or send a review for your ideas. Hmm…I really wonder how Inuyasha's and the others will react once they find out there is a Mamodo Battle going on to decide the next king of the Underworld, and that Zela, who has amnesia, is on of the participates? Got any ideas…? Aw well, please read and review.) **


End file.
